


boruto next generations? more like hakaru: next generations.

by oh_jeez_dude



Series: boruto next generations? more like hakaru: next generations [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: But I hope you’ll like it, F/M, Gen, Hakaru goes by ‘he/they’, Masasko and Obito had a son, Multi, Obito married a woman from the hyuuga clan, Overpowered Character, Uchiha Hakaru (OC) - Freeform, Uchiha Obito Lives, hakaru is the son, i gave up halfway through, obito is best dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_jeez_dude/pseuds/oh_jeez_dude
Summary: as soon as he was born, hakaru was branded as a ‘cross breed’ or a ‘madman’s son’ being born to the famed obito uchiha and masako hyuga, rumors had spread fairly quickly, people conspired that he’d do the same things obito or the rest of the uchiha clan had done.but hakaru wasn’t. he was going to surpass the expectations placed on him. believe it.feedback appreciated!
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Original Female Character(s)
Series: boruto next generations? more like hakaru: next generations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856191
Kudos: 2





	boruto next generations? more like hakaru: next generations.

**Author's Note:**

> you can tell i just gave up halfway through. new ideas just came to me with this concept. and i really wanted to write that instead of this. but i hope you like it either way. feedback appreciated!!

as soon as he was born, hakaru was branded as a ‘cross breed’ or a ‘madman’s son’ being born to the famed obito uchiha and masako hyuga, rumors had spread fairly quickly, people conspired that he’d do the same things obito or the rest of the uchiha clan had done—i.e join the akatsuki, go rouge or start another war. obito and masako tried their best to reassure their son, with obito going as far as to threaten the people who spread the rumors or insulted his son much to his wife and son’s displeasure.

hakaru took these insults to heart, thinking he was gonna live up to his father’s shattered legacy, start another war, or did what sasuke had done. go rouge for years on end and make decisions he would regret. he never voiced his feelings to his parents, he only kept it to himself. the internal brooding festered into hatred and anger over the villagers, which then formed into hatred for anyone he came across. only to be covered up with a cheery facade. he was usually a laid-back and cheerful guy, anyone who was around him enjoyed his warm company and personality, until he was crushed and burdened with insults and conspiracies from the people around him. he became aloof and cold, and he hated every moment of what he had become.

but he had tried his very best to look on the bright side, he was to be enrolled into the academy. after showing potential and skill, only due in part he was obito’s son and was forced to train at a young age because he was lazy. he was trained by kakashi. he took a pride in that.  
he could have a chance to meet kids who would accept him for what he was. instead of bringing him down. it slightly warmed the coldness he felt.

oh, but how wrong he was.

most kids wouldn’t back down on the insults, kids called him a “filthy inbreed,” “a failure of a son”, and “a pathetic excuse of a uchiha,” one kid who would never back down, and throw crueler insults was—takeo tamura the son of a rich family. who would boast about being the strongest ninja konoha’s ever seen, while simultaneously bringing hakaru down. the young genin would keep quiet, never standing up for himself. he already had a reputation. why taint it more?

the uchiha bottled up his feelings until he finally couldn’t take it anymore, he came home that day. crying into his father’s arms—spilling out every single emotion he was feeling, expressing his hatred over the villagers and the kids at the academy, and to an extent everyone. his father could only sit and listen, it reminded him so much of naruto. it pained him deeply, as he pulled his son into a hug. whispering reassuring and comforting things, as he tightened his hug. hakaru’s sobs quieting slightly. no one could do this to his son, he felt the hatred he’d long since oppress ever since he survived the boulder incident, resurface. people would rue the day they insulted his son, but his anger waned. he couldn’t do anything about it, it would only cause more hurt that he didn’t want his son to bare.

obito tried his best to lift his son’s spirits, who was tired from crying. hakaru pulled away from obito, as his father cupped his son’s cheeks, wiping away his tears. hakaru looked like a mixture of himself and masako. it was almost like looking into a mirror, he inherited most of his father’s looks and his mother’s lavender eyes and hair.

hakaru was feeling a little better, all things considered. on the bright side, the next day, he would be sorted into a team and would meet his sensei. who were hopefully going to treat him how he’d want to be treated. he hoped things would look up, as they gave his father a watery smile. hakaru promised he wasn’t gonna let the insults and conspiracies get to him, hakaru was gonna promise to be much more happier.

obito gave a warm smile and kissed his son’s forehead. the jonin took a slight pride in realizing hakaru had a mix of his and masako’s personality. inheriting his mother’s kind, quiet, laid back behavior, and his father’s strong will, and persistence. at the same time, getting his father’s flaws, bottling everything up and having a quick temper. despite that, he truly was proud of his son. as he hugged them again, things were looking up.

* * *

  
but again, hakaru was proven wrong as he was teamed with takeo and mino shigeko, a girl too shy for her own good. and wouldn’t defend hakaru when takeo was insulting them due to her crippling shyness.

now, kakashi wanted to retire, not wanting to manage a group of genin. but after obito’s insistence, he might as well, he knew the hard time hakaru was going through and wanted to be there for him.

the group told a bit about themselves, their likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. kakashi eyes softened upon hearing hakaru’s dream to prove to people, he isn’t what they say he is. that they wanted to be worth something.

it painfully reminded him of obito and his student, naruto. takeo noticed his sensei’s expression and interrupted “hey! don’t pity him! he doesn’t deserve it!” everyone fell silent, as hakaru glared at him.

takeo backed down slightly, the tense silence that followed after hakaru continued was unbearable. and that was the first time takeo thought ‘maybe i shouldn’t insult him...’

as hakaru finished, kakashi nodded and spoke that their first mission was going to be the next day. and they should be by the training grounds by 5 a.m.

* * *

  
hakaru stood by his teammates, as kakashi explained their mission. it was the bell test, hakaru remembered what his father had told him when he was a kid. he already had a plan forming, as kakashi told them to begin as his teammates dispersed.

hakaru stood there, and spoke.  
“y’know? that book your reading, the love interests die at the end.” which shocked kakashi, throwing him off his guard, as he got the bell. he chucked satisfyingly.

man, he felt like he wouldn’t have to worry as much any more. things were gonna look up, he was sure of it.

* * *

  
time passes and hakaru managed to pass despite poor grades much to his parents displeasure, his mom especially remarking ‘he’s just like his father, too carefree for his own good.’

the chunin exams were set to begin, hakaru was up against takeo. it was the final round. both were evenly matched, hakaru was banged up as he looked up from his crouched position, takeo started to insult him not even sugar coating it; “the fact you even have respect for your own dad? it’s pathetic. don’t you remember he started the fourth shinobi war?! he shouldn’t take any pride in marrying a filth woman from the hyuga clan and conceiving a cross breed like you-”

hakaru had awakened the sharingan, even with two tomoe’s. everyone could feel the shift in the air, especially obito and masasko who sensed the sudden spike in their son’s chakra, they both looked to each other and looked to their son.

hakaru, filled with rage had charged up a chidori, going to strike takeo who had fearfully fell out of bounds, with the onlooker of the match stopping hakaru, declaring him as the winner by default.

everyone was silent, as hakaru turned around and looked to his dad, who was shocked.

the chunin exams ended, with everyone scared of hakaru, the insults were stronger and much more hurtful this time, with takeo’s father threatening the uchiha-hyuga family. obito defended his son. mr. tamura leaving in a huff, dragging his son off. takeo after that night, realized hakaru had been through so much, and maybe it wasn’t best to side with the villagers and instead grow his own opinion on them. he eventually grew respect for him and the next day, apologized for what a bully he’s been and wants to start off anew; to which hakaru hesitantly agrees.

that was the start of a friendship that mirrored the ones that came before them.


End file.
